NEW CHANCE
by Shady19
Summary: Ocho años despues del ataque desde la luna. Akamaru muere, y Kiba desconsolado encontrará el afecto en la Yamanaka, quien a su vez despertará cálidos sentimientos en el interior de ambos. El amor no necesita demasiadas palabras, en ocasiones un beso será suficiente, cuando dos almas estén conectadas. ONE SHOT. En honor a Eithilen por ser review #100 en PENUMBRA.


**••NEW CHANCE••**

One-shot

DISCLAIMER: Naruto, su mundo y sus personajes, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la siguiente narración me pertenece.

 _Notas del Autor: ¡Hola! De nuevo, una gran disculpa por la tardanza, aún así sigo redactando para aquellos que gusten leerme. Trayendo conmigo en esta ocasión una historia nueva y diferente, un Kiba-Ino en honor a mi querida lectora Eithilen quien es merecedora de este especial one-shot por haberse convertido en el review #100 de mi aún pendiente fic "PENUMBRA" el cual les invito a leer ^.^_

 _La siguiente Historia toma lugar en el ya conocido mundo ninja, aproximadamente ocho años después de "The Last" y cabe mencionar que es completamente independiente de lo específicamente romántico ocurrido en el Manga Naruto… bien. ¿Me entendieron? Porque ni yo me entendí, en fin, dudas las responderé con gusto ^.^_

 _Como siempre, ENJOY!_

 ** _[["La mayor declaración de amor, es la que no se hace. El hombre que siente mucho, habla poco."]]_**

 ** _-Platón-_**

* * *

Los días de Abril en Konoha solían ser bastante agradables. Sin embargo, él sentía frío…

—Akamaru, ven aquí amigo. —llamó con algo de melancolía.

Al ver que el can no hacía otra cosa más que ignorarlo, habló una vez más.

—Akamaru, anda, ven aquí…

El animal no respondía. No se movía, únicamente estaba inerte echado en el suelo. Aparentemente dormido.

Que buenos recuerdos aquellos cuando por primera vez él le había llamado y el pequeño cachorro sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta sus brazos. Tantas noches en vela que tuvo con el que fuera su más grande y fiel compañero, entrenando, deseando cada vez volverse más y más fuerte.

Un poco decepcionado al principio…

" _ **¿Él será mi compañero? No lo quiero. No intimida en lo absoluto, es sólo un pequeño e inofensivo cachorrito."**_

Aún lo recordaba. Esas habían sido sus palabras dirigidas a su madre al momento de recibir a Akamaru.

Qué ironía, ahora que lo consideraba, en aquel entonces él mismo también era un pequeño e inofensivo cachorro.

Ante sus ojos un cachorro de pelaje blanco corría juguetón por todas partes, y por otro lado, tenía el cuerpo ya apagado de Akamaru.

—Ranmaru, ahora no… —le dijo esta vez al pequeño animal quien desalentado, se dirigió lejos de él con semblante taciturno.

Suspiró.

—Akamaru…—dijo ya esta vez casi únicamente para sí.

Con la voz entrecortada, habló una última vez.

—Te extrañaré, amigo…

Pero el animal ya no podía escucharlo, su vida se le había acabado en un suspiro. Los días en los que él solía jugar, correr y ayudar a su amo habían llegado a su final. Ya jamás podría brincar de júbilo al ver a su dueño llamar por él. Ahora únicamente se sentía flotar en algún lugar del espacio y verdaderamente, ya no le importaba. Únicamente podría ser recordado para siempre como el cachorro que alguna vez viviría para convertirse en un gran amigo, valiente héroe de guerra y fiel compañero.

Con el alma a punto de estallar de tristeza, Kiba sintió como su nariz se humedecía, pronto sintió su cabello, el resto de su cuerpo y sus ropas empaparse. Olía a lluvia en todo alrededor. Y entonces lo aceptó.

Ya no le importaba llorar, la lluvia disimularía sus abundantes lágrimas de agonía, por perder a su gran amigo.

Soltando alaridos tal cual fuera un perro al punto del desfallecimiento, Kiba se derrumbo junto al cadáver de su antiguo compañero y entre lluvia y fango las horas siguieron su curso y sin saberlo, un nuevo día se presentaba.

 **OoooooooooooO•0•OoooooooooooO**

— ¡No! ¡Akamaru!—gritó la femenina voz de una chica rubia. En un intento desesperado por llamar la atención del pequeño cachorro frente a ella — ¡Akamaru, deja de jugar con mis plantas, las estropearás! ¡Aka–… —y fue entonces cuando lo recordó. —R-Ranmaru…

Y era de esperarse, nadie podría culpar a Ino por confundir los nombres de aquellos dos canes, Ranmaru era casi exactamente igual al que hubo sido alguna vez el joven Akamaru.

Se encontraba en el patio de su casa regando algunas de sus flores, a la Yamanaka le encantaban las plantas y lo cierto era que sabía cuidar de ellas muy bien.

Una desgracia era ver que ahora aquellos lirios que había estado protegiendo con tanto entusiasmo de pronto se vieran aplastados por las pequeñas patas del cachorro que tenía frente suyo.

Suspiró.

Y de pronto, pudo ver como el animal levantaba la mirada, cola y orejas en señal de alerta. Alguien se acercaba.

Un hombre caminaba sin rumbo fijo por la calle del pueblo, se tambaleaba un poco y su mirada estaba completamente perdida, estaba sucio y podía verse total descuido en su persona.

— _¿Kiba?_ —pensó ella dudosa. — ¡Kiba!

Corrió lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron y justo cuando llegaba al lado de su compañero, éste se desplomó justo a tiempo para que ella evitara su caída. Se encontraba inconsciente y completamente deprimido.

 **•**

 **•**

— ¡Sakura!

—Ino… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Todo está bien?

—No, Sakura, Kiba está muy mal, no sé que podrá ser per–

— ¿No lo sabes, Ino? —preguntó la pelirosa incrédula.

—Saber… ¿Saber, qué?

Ella entonces suspiró por lo bajo. —Acompáñame.

 **•**

 **•**

Habían pasado aproximadamente cuatro días desde aquella lastimosa noche para Kiba, cuatro días y dos noches deambulando solo sin ninguna ruta establecida en los alrededores de la aldea, pensando y atormentándose cada vez más recordando al ser que lo había hecho tan feliz. Ahora que miraba a su alrededor, todo parecía ser más tranquilo. Notó después de unos momentos que no se encontraba en su habitación, en su sala o en su hogar. Honestamente no sabía dónde estaba, y no le importaba demasiado.

 **•**

 **•**

El viento fresco del mes de Abril balanceaba su cabellera de una manera suave que la estremecía, sus azulinos cabellos dejaban entre ver frente a ella una lápida de mármol y el ella estaba la insignia de un pequeño hueso acompañado del nombre de quien ahí se encontraba.

Se sentía terriblemente triste por su amigo, a su mente llegaron recuerdos de aquella noche. Kiba había ido a buscarla el día anterior, se encontraba en un estado deplorable, no lucía como su alegre y salvaje amigo de siempre y eso la entristecía. Recordaba haber estado acompañándolo en su dolor, acariciando su cabello fraternalmente mientras él lloraba en silencio sobre sus piernas, buscando consuelo.

Porque Hinata era la única que él conocía que podría reconfortarlo sin juzgarlo ni un momento. Porque no era digno de un shinobi caer al suelo llorando como un perro y mucho menos frente a una mujer. Pero él mismo no asimilaba aún cuán digno era de ser shinobi, y esa no era simplemente una mujer, era Hinata, su mejor amiga y la persona en quien más confiaba.

Secando cuidadosamente sus lágrimas, se recogió el cabello en una alta coleta y se dispuso a marcharse, tenía aún muchos sentimientos de tristeza, de alguna manera, Akamaru había sido también su compañero, pero al perder a Akamaru, pareciera como si el can se hubiera llevado consigo una parte importante de Kiba, aquella esencia espontánea que lo hacía ser él mismo.

— ¡Hinata! —escuchó que la llamaban e inmediatamente después giró su cabeza para distinguir a lo lejos dos siluetas femeninas acercarse.

—Sakura-san, Ino-san… —nombró un poco sorprendida. — ¿Q-Qué sucede?

—Así… así que de esto se trata… —mencionó de repente la rubia al llegar junto a su compañera peliazul, mirar a un costado y notar la placa que se hallaba frente al montículo de tierra frente a ellas. —Akamaru, él… — Ino comprendió, e inmediatamente después, su mirada aguamarina se tornó taciturna.

—Sí, hace apenas unos días…—agregó Hinata, con cierta melancolía. —Esto ha sido muy difícil para Kiba-kun, y nosotros. Después de todo, Akamaru formaba parte del equipo ocho también.

—Kiba ha estado bastante deprimido, en realidad estamos preocupadas por él. Ni siquiera ha estado cuidando de Ranmaru últimamente… —dijo la pelirosa.

—Yo lo cuidaré. De ahora hasta que Kiba se encuentre mejor, cuidaré a ese cachorro. —y en los ojos de Ino apareció una chispa de decisión.

 **•**

 **•**

— ¡Estoy en casa!— dijo la rubia a la habitación vacía, sólo por pensar que aún el castaño se encontraría ahí, llamó una vez más — ¿Kiba?

Caminó y recorrió la sala, las habitaciones, los baños y finalmente, la cocina. Kiba no estaba en ningún lugar, el único testimonio que el castaño había dejado tras de sí en aquella casa, fue un par de cubiertos usados en la barra en la cocina, los cuales daban prueba de que se había preparado un sándwich hace apenas unos minutos. Eso, y una nota sobre la mesa. Ino se acercó apresuradamente y leyó:

" _ **Ino,**_

 _ **Gracias por cuidar de mí. Valla idiota que soy, ¿verdad? Lamento**_ _ **aver**_ _ **husmeado en tu cocina, pero tenía hambre, espero que no te moleste. Te debo un sándwich."**_

—Idiota. —dijo ella casi inaudible mientras leía "aver".

Ino sintió de pronto melancolía, y al tiempo que se sentaba en el sofá de su sala de estar, un cachorro se acercó a ella cariñoso.

—Ranmaru… —al parecer vería nuevamente a Kiba muy pronto.

 **•**

 **•**

La mañana siguiente no fue muy buena para la chica de ojos aguamarina, algo no tenía buen olor y su casa era un desastre. La noche anterior, se había quedado dormida sobre su sofá y no había tenido conciencia hasta ahora, no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba pero sabía que tenía un dolor insoportable en el hombro derecho, al parecer dormir en el sofá no había sido de lo más cómodo. Caminó con los ojos aún cerrados, motivo del agotamiento y el dolor, y entró a la ducha. Se asearía rápidamente para después dirigirse a su entrenamiento en solitario, asearse nuevamente, y finalmente descansar el resto del día. No tenía planeada ninguna otra actividad, sería un día tranquilo y relajado para la Yamanaka.

O al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

 **•**

 **•**

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea, su cabello aún estaba mojado por la ducha que había tomado hace apenas unos minutos, últimamente se sentía con ánimos. Al notar la preocupación que causaba en los demás, sus amigos y familia, Kiba ahora estaba por primera vez con energías suficientes para hacer algo por él mismo.

—Hola, Hinata —saludó a su compañera, ambos se habían encontrado en el mismo local de miscelánea. —Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó sintiéndose algo apenado por no saber nada recientemente de su amiga.

—Kiba-kun… estoy bien, pero —lo miró fijamente de pies a cabeza y algo sorprendida, sonrió de manera gentil. — ¿Cómo estás tú?

Hinata notaba claramente el cambio en su compañero, estaba aseado y sereno. Se le miraba con un brillo de tranquilidad en sus ojos. Omitió enfatizar en el cambio de apariencia de Kiba, diciéndole que se miraba mejor o algo así… ya que eso probablemente le haría recordar al castaño ciertos eventos desafortunados.

—Estoy bien. —respondió él, secamente. Aunque algo dentro de él le hacía sentirse honesto ante esta contestación. Inuzuka Kiba, a pesar de todo, estaba bien. —Justo estaba buscando un lugar por aquí donde vendieran… sándwiches.

— ¿Tienes hambre? Podría prepararte uno si quie–

—No Hinata —dijo algo avergonzado y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, frotaba su nuca en modo de vergüenza —No es necesario, gracias… el sándwich no es para mí.

—Oh, entonces… ¿Para quién es?

Kiba no sabía por qué pero responder a esa pregunta le hizo ganar un poco de color en sus pómulos. Él no era la clase de persona que iba por ahí regalando cosas a la gente, mucho menos a una mujer. Tampoco acostumbraba ser demasiado formal y arreglarse de manera diferente para visitar a una. Se sintió incómodo ante su compañera por unos instantes, agradecía tener esas marcas rojas en sus mejillas, eso disimulaba su ligero sonrojo.

 **•**

 **•**

—Ohay– Al ver tan colosal desastre en la casa de la chica Yamanaka Kiba perdió el habla por un momento —y-yo…

Había un desorden total en aquella sala de estar. Un cojín o dos estaban deshechos y su relleno se hallaba disperso por todos lados, marcas de lodo en el piso, de huellas de lo que parecía ser un can, basura regada por doquier y una lámpara rota.

—Ay no… —dejó salir el chico ante tal desastre y un segundo después sintió cómo un cachorro se acariciaba contra su persona — ¡¿R-Ranmaru?!

 **•**

 **•**

Cerró las llaves del agua de su baño y se dispuso a secarse, envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla algo diminuta y comenzó a cepillarse los dientes. Al estar lista, vestida y con el cabello sólo cepillado, húmedo y suelto, salió del cuarto de baño para dirigirse a su habitación donde planeaba peinarse su coleta alta habitual de siempre.

 **•**

 **•**

Kiba sintió un vacío en el estómago cuando de pronto escuchó cómo giraban el pestillo de la puerta, lugar de donde muy pronto emergería la chica que estaba segura acabaría por asesinarlo. No sabía cómo, pero había logrado limpiar todo a una velocidad realmente impresionante. Rápidamente terminó de acomodar una maceta grande que estaba en uno de los pasillos de aquella casa, Ranmaru asustado corrió a esconderse tras sus pies.

— _Valla cobarde…_ —pensó Kiba. — ¡HOLA, INO! —saludó. En un tono de voz bastante alto que denotaba todo el nerviosismo que sentía.

— ¡Kyaaaa! —respingó la rubia — ¡Kiba! B-Baka! ¡No sabía que estabas aquí! ¿Acaso no sabes tocar la puerta?

—Sí, lo siento… —dijo él, en tono monótono. No entendía por qué la chica no le había soltado un golpe de una vez, o por qué

no le había reclamado o mencionado nada al respecto del desastre que hasta hace unos momentos había en su casa.

Ino sólo observó a Kiba incrédula, estaba comportándose muy extraño. De pronto se sintió mal, pues probablemente ella no era capaz de ser compasiva ante su compañero quien hasta hace apenas unos días había perdido a uno de los seres más importantes.

Miró a su alrededor, su florero, sus libros, Kiba y Ranmaru justo detrás de él aparentemente con mucho frio, pues estaba temblando. Una gran maceta perfectamente ordenada, la cocina y en la barra de esta, un par de envueltos. Sintió curiosidad y preguntó.

— ¿Qué son esos?

—Oh, son el desayuno. Te dije que te debía un sándwich… —terminó por decir, bastante nervioso. Se sentía como Hinata frente a Naruto en el interior y eso no le gustaba. No sabía si era el hecho de ser casi descubierto por Ino ante la travesura de su pequeño cachorro lo que lo ponía así… o el hecho de pensar que ella lucia tan… hermosa.

Ino siempre gozó de gran belleza, él por supuesto como hombre lo notaba. Todos lo sabían. Pero justo en ese momento él la estaba viendo como nunca antes la había visto. Se le miraba tan cálida, inocente e inofensiva. Tan indefensa, tan delicada. Las mejillas las tenía sonrosadas y su cabello cubría parte de su frente. Su nariz respingona estaba parcialmente colorada a causa del baño. Sus ojos aguamarina ahora parecían verse más grandes de lo normal, y llenos de un brillo que él nunca antes había percibido.

Y se sentía mal. Sentía que estaba enfermo, pues su estómago comenzaba a revolverse, era como si alguien estuviera peleando dentro de él. Se sintió impotente, con ganas de salir corriendo, pero quedarse un ratito mas, para seguir viéndola.

— ¿Y entonces?

Llevaba tres minutos haciendo la misma pregunta, pero Kiba parecía estar en otro planeta.

— ¿Eh? ¿Perdón?

Ella suspiró —Dije, ¿Desayunarías conmigo?

— ¡C-Claro!... Pero, ¿Qué te parece si salimos?, hace calor aquí…

—Ah, muy bien. No te entiendo, el clima esta perfecto, pero tienes razón. Será más agradable comer afuera. Trae los sándwiches, hay dos sillas de jardín en el patio trasero.

 **•**

 **•**

Muy pequeño…

Caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de Konoha.

Muy divertido, jugaba con las flores e intentaba atrapar aquella mariposa…

 **•**

 **•**

—Mmm ¡Éstos, están realmente buenos!

—Lo sé, soy el mejor. Pase la mañana preparándolos.

— ¡Bromeas!, tú no podrías cocinar esto. —Respondió ella desafiante y divertida.

— ¡Claro que podría!... es decir, ¡Claro que pude! Yo los hice. —mintió.

—No, no es posible…

—Claro que sí.

—No… no puede ser…

—Te digo que sí —dijo ya algo fastidiado. — supongo que no parece ser que los hice yo porque no tienen suficiente carne… pero definitivamente los hice yo.

— ¡Mis rosas! —dijo ella finalmente.

Y entonces Kiba comprendió que llevaba rato discutiendo de algo completamente diferente.

Frente a ellos, un poco a la izquierda en el suelo, se encontraban los restos de lo que seguramente habían sido las rosas más hermosas que Kiba jamás había visto. Inmediatamente después supo, que Ranmaru no únicamente había estado jugando dentro de la casa de la Yamanaka, sino también al parecer, en el patio trasero.

 **•**

 **•**

Tan inocente…

Corrió por las calles intentando capturar aquel insecto volador. Las alas de este último, eran brillantes y hermosas, él quería alcanzarlo, ser como él, para que así tuviera el afecto de su amo. Por las calles transitaban autos, Konoha había avanzado bastante los últimos años.

Tan inconsciente…

Se lanzó sin pensar al tránsito, consiguiendo alcanzar la mariposa y sintiéndose feliz por un momento, para luego sentir dolor en todo su cuerpo sin saber porque, su conciencia desaparecía junto con un fuerte alarido de dolor.

 **•**

 **•**

—Tranquila, Ino… Y-Yo te ayudaré a plantar unas nuevas…

La Yamanaka desprendía un aura asesina de sí, no lograba comprender las palabras de Kiba, las rosas que cuidó desde siempre, incluso los días de tormenta, ahora estaban completamente arruinadas.

—Kiba…Tú.

—O-Oe, Ino, Ranmaru no quiso… fue sólo un accidente. —apenas y podía pronunciar las palabras que difícilmente salían de su garganta. En esta, un nudo de nervios se había formado y sentía desesperación, frustración, y debía admitirlo, algo de miedo.

— ¡KIBA! —ella gritó, prolongadamente mientras se acercaba, el sonido de su grito de guerra se hacía más y más fuerte.

— ¡NO! —lloriqueó él. Y en un acto de reflejo instantáneo, casi automático, tomó uno de los brazos de la chica, justo el que iba dirigido a su cara, lo giró bruscamente, sin lastimar a la rubia, únicamente usando fuerza suficiente para que ésta tastabillara y callera al piso, sobre su espalda. Él involuntariamente quedó sobre ella aplastándola un poco al momento.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Quítate! —forcejeaba ella, aún molesta.

— ¡No! No lo haré, ¡Porque si lo hago me golpearás! —le gritó él mientras se alejaba un poco de su rostro, pero aún estando sobre ella… quedando sus rostros aún bastante cerca. Kiba notó lo cerca que estaban, pero por alguna razón, no se alejó mas. Ella se miraba increíblemente hermosa, aún así de enojada como estaba. Le provocaba algo extraño que lo hacía sentir incómodo y de pronto sintió calor acumulándose en sus mejillas.

— ¡Eso es lo que intento! ¡Quítate! —ella no cooperaba, a este paso se soltaría pronto de su agarre, no podía permitirlo.

— ¡Quédate quieta, maldición!

— ¡No! ¡Suéltame! —ella estaba aun muy enojada, pero de pronto notó que estaban bastante cerca, a pesar del aprieto en el que su castaño amigo se encontraba, pudo ver en sus ojos algo extraño… como si brillaran un poco más de lo normal, como su sus pupilas alargadas, de pronto se dilataran haciéndose ver más grandes, como si las marcas en sus mejillas fueran más anchas de lo normal y cubriendo casi toda su cara, se preguntó de pronto los motivos. Kiba estaba sonrojado.

¡Sonrojado!

Debía reconocer, que se miraba bastante adorable, ella siempre había encontrado a Kiba muy atractivo, pero nunca habían convivido tanto como para llegar a algo más íntimo, hasta ahora…

Despejando su mente rápidamente de lo que creyó eran pensamientos absurdos, retomó nuevamente el agitar de sus piernas y brazos, intentando quitarse al castaño de encima.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Suélt– y entonces ocurrió.

Los gritos furiosos de Ino cesaron de golpe, sus ojos aguamarina, lentamente como sedados, comenzaron a cerrarse. Su cuerpo dejó de resistirse ante la fuerza de Kiba, sus hombros se encogieron acurrucándose suavemente bajo el torso bien formado del chico sobre ella, mientras sus labios danzaban a un ritmo torpe. Kiba no podía respirar, no debía y no quería hacerlo, sentía que si lo hacía, debería terminar aquel momento, y eso era lo último que planeaba hacer, se sentía tan bien…

Había callado a Ino con un beso de una vez por todas, fue lo único que se le ocurrió, y por Kami, había sido la mejor idea de todas.

Nunca pensó que ella correspondería tan bien ante su gesto, pero estaba feliz de que así fuese. Con cada movimiento, con cada roce, con cada suspiro ahogado que los acompañaba en su encuentro, eran menos las ganas que ambos tenían de detenerse. La mano de Kiba prontamente soltó el agarre que ejercía en los brazos de ella y suavemente viajó un camino lento hacia un costado de sus caderas, tocando con miedo, pero necesidad. Y ella no intento zafarse, sus manos se elevaron hasta rosar con cariño la cara de Kiba, no quería que él se separase de ella.

Pero un sonido tras ellos interrumpió su tan cálido encuentro.

— ¡Kiba-kun! Ranmaru está– ella palideció ante la escena y su falta de prudencia al invadir de esa forma la privacidad de sus compañeros. —E-Etto… G-Gomenasai… —su cara lucía de un rojo incandescente.

Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron en seco, separaron sus cuerpos abruptamente y se miraron entre ellos bastante avergonzados.

— ¡HINATA!— gritaron al unísono.

Se incorporaron individualmente y entonces Kiba dijo —Hinata, ¿Q-Qué sucede?

—Es algo terrible Kiba-kun…—Dijo la chica intentando sobreponerse a la vergüenza antes experimentada, lo que venia a anunciar era más importante que sus frecuentes desmayos. —Es Ranmaru, él e-está… él…

Entonces Ino supo que a continuación no vendría nada bueno —Ranmaru que, Hinata, vamos dinos —habló apresuradamente, alarmada.

Kiba apenas pudo escuchar las palabras débiles de Hinata, su voz entrecortada por el llanto apenas formulaba una oración en su mente… y entonces como en destellos de recuerdos tristes llegó a su mente Akamaru.

Corrieron unas cuadras, no muy lejos de ahí y entonces Kiba sintió su alma dar un vuelco de profunda desolación.

El cuerpo del pequeño can yacía inerte sobre la superficie rocosa del pavimento de aquellas calles, una mancha carmín se derramaba de su pequeña mandíbula, haciendo de aquel un panorama sangriento y trágico.

Kiba supo entonces, lo que había tenido, por corto periodo, había tenido un amigo, y sin darse el tiempo de cuidarlo y ver por él de manera súbita pensó que lo había perdido y más nada ya se podría hacer.

Pero en ese momento Kiba e Ino giraron sus cabezas dubitativos al escuchar a Hinata hablar con voz clara y firme.

— ¡Byakugan! —Y entonces una serie de pequeñas venas brotaron desde el interior del contorno de los ojos de la chica peliazul haciendo notar su doujutsu sanguíneo. —Él… ¡Aún está vivo! —proclamó.

Y Kiba sintió como si una nueva oportunidad llegara a su vida, y un brote de ilusión inundó sus rasgadas pupilas.

—Pero… su red de chakra es bastante débil, él no soportará llegar a un hospital. —terminó Hinata.

—Yo lo haré. —habló Ino.

—Ino… tú… —Kiba denotaba sorpresa en sus palabras, pero no sólo por el hecho de lo que la rubia acababa de decir, sino porque al decirlo, ella le sonrió de una manera que jamás sus ojos habían visto, apoyando una de sus manos sobre su mejilla y acariciando noblemente una de estas en su trayectoria. Un gesto puro de cariño y comprensión.

Las manos de Ino fueron hábiles, rápidas y precisas. Rápidamente un destello de luz verde emanaba desde el interior de sus palmas tocando superficialmente la herida en el lomo del pequeño animal. Estaba peor de lo que ella imaginaba, tenía varios ductos sanguíneos rotos y por consecuente, una hemorragia interna. Estando así su vida podría durar apenas dos minutos más.

Aplicó todo el potencial de su chakra en las puntas de sus dedos y con esto, creó finos alfileres de chakra curativo. Éstos llegaron hasta el interior de Ranmaru y comenzó un proceso dificultoso, que necesitaba de bastante precisión de chakra para poder así reconstruir las pequeñas veas del cachorro. Un proceso aún más difícil tomando en cuenta que contaba con muy poco tiempo.

Hinata y Kiba estaban preocupados, Hinata siempre con su Byakugan activo, notaba el débil flujo de chakra del pequeño perrito.

Kiba con gran impotencia y culpabilidad, podía percibir los gestos de dolor que poco a poco se hacían notorios en el rostro de Ranmaru, y con eso, mejores noticias llegaron.

— ¡Se está estabilizando! —habló Hinata.

—Tranquilo… —dijo dificultosamente la Yamanaka. No dejaré que vuelvas a sufrir, Kiba. Lo prometo. —Y al decir eso, ella lo miró al los ojos, sonriente. Su rostro denotaba gran agotamiento y esfuerzo, pero a la vez, también un sentimiento bastante peculiar.

Amor.

 **•**

 **•**

— ¡Woof!

—Ino, despierta…

Escuchaba sonidos distorsionados y extrañas sensaciones la invadieron… como si alguien mojara su mano izquierda. Gradualmente sus sentidos fueron cobrando conciencia una vez más y logró divisar a su alrededor. Aquella voz de preocupación que la había estado llamando era de Kiba. Su mano era besada por el joven cachorro, quien ahora se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Y su mente comenzó a formular preguntas.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Te desmayaste, Hinata dijo que era algo normal, pues te esforzaste demasiado al hacer algo que nunca antes habías hecho.

—Jamás había afinado tanto el chakra… estoy bien… —dijo ella tranquila.

Ambos compartieron miradas llenas de ansiedad, no olvidaban aquel beso, la mano de Kiba se poso sobre la de ella, y ella pensó que sería el momento de hablar.

Sin embargo, al momento que sus labios se abrían para formular palabra, Kiba la acalló suavemente acariciando su frente con cariño.

—Kiba… yo… —No sabía cómo decirlo, que lo quería, que quería estar a su lado, tenía miedo de que todo fuera muy rápido. Tenía miedo de ser rechazada. Se sintió incrédula, ella, Ino Yamanaka tenía miedo de ser rechazada por Kiba Inuzuka.

Continuaría hablando, pero Kiba no la dejó. Sus labios se acercaron a los de ella y nuevamente compartieron un beso lleno de emociones, cada vez eran más fuertes. Cada vez los besos se hacían más prolongados, y cada a vez ella respondía con más entusiasmo. Sentía que se desmallaría de nuevo, ambos lo sentían. No hacían falta las palabras. Sus corazones comenzaron a latir rápidamente uno sobre el otro

Y a cada latido, sus almas gritaban.

Te amo.

* * *

 _Hola de nuevo!_

 _Más de un año sin mostrar señales de existencia. Pero estoy viva!_

 _Quiero ofrecer una disculpa muy grande por haberme ausentado por tanto tiempo, no hay justificación de mi parte excepto..._

 _No me llegaba la inspiración!_

 _No lo sé, a veces sucede, te bloqueas, y nada llega a tu mente para escribir._

 _Pero en fin, ¿Les ha gustado este nuevo pedacito de amor que les comparto?_

 _En lo personal, nunca pensé en escribir una historia por corta que fuese donde los protagonistas fueran Kiba e Ino como pareja... pero gracias a Eithilen lo hice y no me arrepiento de nada._

 _Una historia bastante espontanea, pero por favor, tomen en cuenta que sólo conté con un capitulo único para redactar el comienzo de una historia de amor._

 _Por favor, dejen sus comentarios en la parte de abajo, lo agradecería mucho, pues son fuente de inspiración y mejoras._

 _Y tranquilos, PENUMBRA retomará su curso!_

 **-Shady19**


End file.
